dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Jr. (Extended Universe)
Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア, Son Goku Jr.) is a descendant of Pan and Goku who appears in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, as well as the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal T-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape, and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great-grandfather Gohan's skin color. Personality Goku Jr. is a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights, much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. However, after his journey and meeting Goku, he starts being brave and slowly starts acting like his great-great-great-great-grandfather when it comes to fighting. Dragon Ball GT A Hero's Legacy (TV Special) Goku Jr. is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole Goku Jr.'s pen), much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. During his great journey, he meets up with Puck once again, and after a while, the two become friends. During their journey, Goku Jr. and Puck run into Mamba, Susha, Torga, and Lord Yao, demons who are located near Goku Jr. and Puck's location. After being misled by the demons to come to stay the night, Goku Jr. takes some previous advice from Puck, which helped lead to their escape. After battling the demons for a while, when Lord Yao starts to attack a bear cub, Goku Jr. becomes angry, taps into his inner power and becomes a Super Saiyan. After the transformation, Goku Jr. easily defeats Lord Yao.After this, Goku Jr. finds the Dragon Ball, but nothing happens. He gets angry and is upset. His ancestor Goku appears in front of him and explains to him how to properly use the Dragon Balls, by stating that all seven are needed to get your wish. Goku Jr. is shocked to meet his namesake and they talk for a while. Then, a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears. When Goku Jr. turns back to thank him, Goku disappears. When Goku disappears, he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused Pan and Puck to be alive and safe, not the Dragon Balls. After that, Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the Four-Star Dragon Ball as a memory of him and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future. Shadow Dragon Saga Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, with Pan and Bulma Leigh watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to achieve Super Saiyan. Power Goku Jr. is not as strong as Goku was at his age because Goku Jr. lacked the incentive to train. Goku Jr. later achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation when facing off against Lord Yao, increasing his power level tremendously. He is also strong enough to combat his rival, Vegeta Jr., who also achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Kiai' – A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. *'Brave Smash' - The user lands a barrage of attacks before ending with a devastating punch to the opponent's face. Named in Dokkan Battle, where it appears as his super attack as a Super Saiyan. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his bear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa *English: (Funimation dub) Stephanie Nadolny Trivia *In the original Japanese version, Pan is his great-great-grandmother. Since Pan would have been at least 100 when he was born, this would make more sense considering the huge age gap between the two. *Although Goku Jr. is not given a true heritage percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage could not achieve the Super Saiyan form due to their heritage being too diluted. *Goku Jr. and his rival Vegeta Jr.'s ability to use the form serves as evidence against arguments that Pan's Saiyan blood was too diluted for her to transform, as Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.'s Saiyan blood would be more diluted than Pan's who is only 1/4 Saiyan, yet both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. can utilize the transformation indicating that Pan would be able to do so as well given the proper motivation and/or training (as Caulifla demonstrated that Saiyans can achieve the transformation through training and instruction without emotional upheaval if they are sufficiently powerful). *Both Goku Jr. and his ancestor Goku have beaten a Demon King at some point in their lives; Lord Yao and King Piccolo, respectively.